eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Butcher-Baker
Tiffany Butcher (née Dean) is the daughter of Bianca Jackson and Ricky Butcher, although for seven years of her life, she was raised as Nathan Dean's daughter as it was thought that he was her father and that his daughter Whitney Dean was Tiffany's half-sister, however Tiffany still thinks of Whitney as a sister as well as having and older brother Liam Butcher and younger brother Morgan Butcher and she currently lives with Whitney after running away from her home at Milton keenes. Tiffany tends to have a tough girl attitude and is the total opposite to her cousin Bex Fowler but in reality Tiffany is quite vulnerable, you just need to keep on her good side to see that. Storylines Tiffany, mum Bianca and siblings Whitney, Liam and Morgan are evicted by their landlord for non-payment of rent. They sleep that night in a bus shelter, and are taken into care the next day after Bianca is arrested for assaulting a police officer. The children return to Bianca a week later, moving into Pat Evans' home, although Whitney is initially angry with Bianca for letting them down. For seven years of her life, Tiffany was brought up as Nathan Dean's daughter as Bianca was positive he was her father. Bianca adopted Nathan's daughter Whitney from a young age and she looked at Bianca as a mother figure as her biological mother walked out on her when she was a toddler, leaving Nathan to look after Whit and then Nathan met Bianca and later Tiffany was conceived however Bianca had a one night stand with her Son Liam's dad Ricky Butcher but the pair never put two and two together until seven years later when Ricky and Bianca reunited and she told him that there's a chance he could be Tiffany's dad and this was proved when a paternity test showed that Tiff was not in fact Nathan's daughter but she was Ricky's. In late 2009, Bianca finally told little Tiff that Ricky was her father. Tiffany was overjoyed, but Whitney however was devistated and heartbroken but Tiffany reassured Whitney that she was still the best big sister in the world and she loved her. On Christmas Day 2009, it was all happiness for Tiffany and her wayward family as it was announced Ricky and Bianca were to marry for the second time. In February 2010, it was getting closer to Ricky and Bianca's wedding, but there was one more thing to celebrate, Tiffany's 7th birthday. The day got off to a good start as Tiff and on/off pal Dotty Cotton tricked Ricky into giving them the day off. So the girls spent the time listening to Tiffany's new mp3 player. Dotty asked for a go of Tiffany's new dress, she said no as it was hers. Dotty then threatened to throw the mp3 out of the window, so little Tiff gives her the dress. Dotty runs out of the house with the dress and mp3, and throws the mp3 into the nearby bin. Tiffany tries to climb in to get it, and asks Dotty to give her a leg-up, Dotty then pushes her in and flees. Tiffany is left unconscious in the bin, which later gets taken by the bin-men. Tiffany's uncle Billie Jackson notices something is wrong, and presses the emergency button on the bin lorry. Tiffany finds her way out with a £10,000 cheque which was sent by Bianca's father David Wicks for her wedding. They later celebrate Tiffany's 7th birthday. On 18 February 2010, Tiffany is a bridesmaid at her mum and dad's wedding. Later that day at the wedding reception, Tiffany proudly tells Dotty, My name is Tiffany Butcher, and Ricky Butcher's my dad. Tiffany wasnt seen onscreen until August 2010 when her name changed from Tiffany Dean to Tiffany Butcher in the shows credits. At Tiffany's uncle Billie Jackson's birthday party, Liam sees Kim Fox drunkenly kiss Ricky. The morning after, Liam, Tiffany and Whitney are told Billie is unwell, but Liam correctly guesses that he has died and Tiffany also begins to think the same thing. Later, he is angry at Kim and sends her away when she brings food to the house and he then talks to Ricky where Bianca overhears him saying Kim kissed Ricky. While Tiffany and Morgan are having their tea, Morgan accidentally squirts tomato ketchup over Billie's hoody, Liam tries to wash off the stain but is caught by Carol; who slaps him on his face, causing his forehead to bleed. Tiffany becomes suspicious but Liam tells her he fell. Although they make amends, Bianca discovers the cut, which causes an argument and for her to punch Carol. Carol then bans the family from attending Billie's funeral, leaving Tiffany upset once again. On 28 December 2010, Tiffany saw her grandmother Carol kissing Whitney's boyfriend Connor Stanley and her behaviour spiralled out of control, leading to Bianca believing she is being abused but Connor continues to see Whitney leaving Tiffany upset. Tiffany then tells Liam what she saw and encourages her to keep quiet as he worries it will split up the family. Liam eventually tells Ricky but Bianca has already found out and beaten Connor because he hurt Whitney. Because of this, Connor was left unconscious and Liam and Tiffany are upset when Bianca gives herself into the police. Tiff and Whit then have a heart to heart when Tiffany becomes really upset. In 2011 Tiffany later makes friends with fellow youngster Shenice Quinn. Shenice and Tiffany then begin to have sleepovers abd the pair became a good team. They then begin to do each others makeup and decide to be best friends. On Christmas, Tiffany and Shenice put on a show in the community centre and Tiff is overjoyed when her mum returns home. At the end of the show, Tiffany runs over to Bianca and gives get a big hug. When Shenice has to leave the square, her and Tiffany say a tearful goodbye and Shanice tells Tiffany never to forget her and Tiffany tells her she never will. Tiffany then begins to miss Shanice but looks at photos of them together. Realising that Bianca is having some difficulties with her money, Tiffany and Morgan go to see their step great-grandmother Dot Braynning at the laundrette. She tells them that when she had problems as a child, she felt better after being given a bath. Tiffany and Morgan then decide to run a bath for Bianca but accidentally leave the taps on when they go out. When they get home, the bath has overflowed and is leaking into the living room. Bianca is later caught stealing money and returns to prison, but this time located in Suffolk. Tiffany then moves to Suffolk with the rest of his family to be near his mother, leaving his father in Walford. Tiffany returns for her auntie Janine Butcher's wedding to Michael Moon, along with Ricky, Morgan and Ricky's sister Diane Butcher. When Morgan's bological father Ray Dixon turns up in Walford, they argue over Morgan, but eventually reconcile, before Ricky leaves with Tiffany and Morgan again. Tiffany then moves back to Walford with her family when her mother is released from prison. Tiffany is also not pleased when Bianca returns from a trip to Manchester announces that her new boyfriend, Terry Spraggan, and his children, TJ and Rosie, are moving in. Tiffany and Rosie don't get on at first and Liam goes to punch TJ when he tells Tiffany to be nice to Rosie. Terry breaks up the fight and Liam tells TJ never to tell his little sister what to do. Tiffany, Bianca, Morgan, Terry, TJ, Rosie and TJ's daughter Beth then decide to move to Milton Keenes but Whitney decides to stay in Walford and Liam moves to Germany with Ricky and his girlfriend Cindy Williams - who is the mother of TJ's daughter. The family say a tearful goodbye and each go their separate ways. Tiff and Morgan then made An unannounced return on 3 November 2016 Whitney's wedding to Lee Carter. In January 2018, Tiffany's cousin Bex answers the door to her after she ran away from her home at Milton Keenes. The next day, Tiffany's sister Whitney discovers a pregnancy test in the bin belonging to Tiffany. When Whitney confronts Tiffany about it, Tiffany tells her it the test is Bex's but once Whitney tells Tiffany that she's going to tell Bex's dad Martin Fowler, Tiff tells Whitney it's hers and it's positive. Desperately wanting to stay in Walford she acts like her mother Bianca on the phone and Martin falls for it, immediately Whitney finds out it wasn’t Bianca on the phone she exposes Tiffany and is ready to throw her out because of her lying. Tiffany then lies and says she’s in Walford because her mother wanted to kill her self. As Whitney wants to find out why Tiffany has come to Walford, she asks Bex to take her shopping- much to Tiffany's delight. Bex and Tiffany begin to argue when Tiffany wants to get a taxi into town but Bex tells Tiffany that she has to legs so she should use them. Tiffany replies "you are soooo annoying" and Bex tells her to hurry up. Whitney does some more digging and rings step brother TJ to come to Walford so she can ask him what’s going on. TJ tells Whitney that Bianca is on a cruise with her partner Terry, his daughter Rosie, Bianca's son Morgan and TJ's daughter Beth but Tiffany refused to go. Whitney waits for Tiffany to come back from shopping so TJ can take her home. However, as soon as Tiffany comes home she recognises TJ's coat and runs away. Everyone desperately looks for Tiffany and Whitney goes out of her mind with worry. Bex tries to phone her and Whitney askes if anyone had seen her. Tiffany actually went to see some boys were way older. The boys ask Tiffany her age and she lies saying she’s 17 when she is actually only 14-years-old. When Tiffany runs away from the boys, they try to chase her and hold her up against a car but Whitney, Martin and Bex arrive just in time and Whitney punches one of the boys and Tiffany hugs her. When they get home, Tiffany explains that she was only aloud not to go on the cuise if TJ looked after her but he didn't and it took him three days to realize she was even missing and when TJ eventually did coe back home he started having a "threesome" in the living room. Whitney screams at TJ telling him that Tiffany is 14 years old and throws jam in his face, leaving Bex and Tiffany speechless. Not long after moving in with Whitney, Stacey cheats on Martin with Max Branning- who is Tiffany'a uncle- at Christmas, Whitney and Tiffany are left in the house with Martin and Bex while Stacey takes her two daughters Lily (who is Whitney's niece) and Hope, (who is Bex's sister) and her son Arthur to Brighton to go and see their grandmother Jean Slater by her mother because of Stacey's guilt for being unfaithful. She returns after 2 weeks. Martin, angry at Stacey, chucks her out of the house and tells everyone about Stacey's infidelity. He refuses her access to see her children and barricades himself inside the house with Hope, Arthur, Lily, Bex, Whitney and Tiffany inside; he tells Bex, Whitney and Tiffany that Stacey isn't allowed in the house or anywhere near the kids. The next day, Stacey complains because she isn't able to feed Hope, complaining on the phone to her cousin Kat Slater. Stacey decides to sit on the bench outside the house and won't move until she sees her children. After another day, Bex goes outside to confront Stacey, explaining that she isn't needed as they've got it all under control and Whitney and Tiffany are doing a great job. However, whilst this is happening Lily goes upstairs to try to comfort a crying Hope. She realises that she is hungry and hears her mother outside of the open window. Lily, holding Hope, leans out of the window and calls to Stacey. Stacey and Bex run to underneath the window after banging on the door for Martin, Whitney or Tiffany. Lily tells Stacey, not understanding that Martin has locked her out, that Hope is hungry and that she wants her. Martin hears commotion coming from the front door where a group of people are stood under the window waiting to catch Lily and Hope if they fall. Martin runs upstairs and tells Lily that they are going to see mummy downstairs. Martin carries Hope downstairs to see Stacey. Stacey then runs to Lily and hugs her and grabbes Hope from Martin and Tiffany runs to stand next to Bex. Stacey is glad her daughters are safe. After feeding Hope on the bench outside, Martin tells Stacey that he is coping and that him, Bex, Whit and Tiffany have it under control, which she argues due to the events that had unfolded during his first day of looking after all of the kids, and he takes Hope back inside, locking Stacey out again and Tiffany sits on the stairs and watches. Tiffany then befriends Bernadette Taylor and Tiffany tells Bernadette that her cousin Abi Branning has just had a Baby Girl and Bernadette tells Tiffany that she had a baby who died named Belle. When Bernadette's mother Karen Taylor tells Sharon Mitchell that she thinks Ted Murray is "touching" Bernadette, she invites Bex and Tiffany round to take her out the house for a bit to get her mind off chess but she refers to them as "the ginger one and the one with the annoying mother". When Bex leaves the room, Tiffany then tells Bernadette that she doesn't talk much and Bernadette replies " it's hard to get a word in over you two". Tiffany then tells Bernadette that Bex is her cousin and she's forced to like her - which makes Bernadette laugh. Bex's best friend and Sharon's stepdaughter Louise Mitchell then arrives and brings a doll so Bernadette can "point" to where Ted has touched her. Bex and Tiffany just look at each other and Bernadette leaves the room. When Louise asks Bernadette where she is going, she replies to the toilet, or do I have to ask your permishion to go there an all? Tiffany interferes with Louise's life when Louise starts to like Hunter Owen. Tiffany interrogates Hunter and askes him if he doesn't like Louise because of the scars on her stomach as she was burned in a fire which makes Louise become uncomfortable but Bex stops Tiffany from hitting Louise when Louise shouts at her. Louise and Hunter then become an itam and Hunter tells Louise he doesn't care about any scars. Tiffany then begins to notice something is wrong with Bernadette and askes her about it and Bernadette tells her that Louise called her a tramp. Tiffany goes for Louise but Bernadette tells her Tiffany not to hit her. Tiffany then decides to get revenge on Louise and sneaks into her house while she is having sex with Hunter and takes a picture then posts it on Instagram. When Louise realises that the photo is on Instagram, she confronts Tiffany in the street who laughs and tells her not to call her best friend a tramp again. Sharon and Whitney get involved and begin to argue over the girls just as Louise walkes away. Tiffany laughs and Whitney tells her to get in the house. In April 2018, Tiffany took a selfie with Mariam and Arshad Ahmed's foster son Harley and posted it on Social media for everyone to see - this led to Harley's biological parents Bijan and Chloe to see it and they snatched Harley from his bed. While taking a selfie, Mo Harris referred to Tiffany as "Ginger Barbie" just as Harley's foster cousin Masood Ahmed then found the picture on facebook and went over to the Slater's house to see her. Kat, Stacey and Mo helped look for Harley while police surrounded the area. Bijan demanded garage worker Keanu Taylor to fix their car but he told then that it was broke so they ran out into heaps of police vehicles everywhere and into Maximum Motors which is owned by Max. Bijan demanded to have a car and Max gave him the keys to one. Max's wife Rainie Branning managed to talk round Chloe by telling her that this is not what's best for Harley and that she should just return him with his foster parents. Whitney then wants to send Tiffany back to Milton Keenes to live with Bianca as she is two much to handle but Bernadette manages to talk Whitney round into letting Tiffany stay and the pair say nothing can get in between them. Bernadette's half brother Keegan Baker saw Tiffany sitting crying on a bench at the park and went over to her. Tiffany became upset when her sister Whitney wanted to send her to Milton keenes to live with their mum Bianca after they had a row and after the trouble she caused with posting a picture of baby Harley on social media. He told her that the police had found the baby and he is safe. Tiffany then confides in Keegan that she has no mates but he tells her that she has over one thousand social media followers that are her friends. She then gets upset and tells Keegan that she doesn't know any of them and she's never met with them face to face. Keegan then went to hold Tiffany's hand but she rejected him - which was awkward when Tiffany and Bernadette agreed that nothing would get between them. Keegan and Tiffany looked at each other before Keegan walked out of the room. In May 2018, Tiffany's cousin's boyfriend Shakil Kazemi dies after getting stabbed and the teens are left devistated - especially Keegan who was also stabbed but survived. Flowers and cards are placed on a bench near where Shakil was found in memory of him were Keegan, Bex, Louise, Tiffany, Bernadette and Hunter gether round and remember Shakil. Keegan becomes upset but Bernadette tells him it wasn't his fault. Keegan tells the group that Shakil wouldn't of wanted flowers or cards - he would of wanted a good party. Hunter tells them he has spare keys to E20 which his mum runs and teens get drunk and play truth or dare. They spin a bottle and it lands Tiffany kissing Bernadette. Tiffany tells the group that she aint kissing Bernadette but Hunter dares her to do it - so Tiffany kisses Bernadette, leaving everyone gob smacked and she replies " hash tag, never dare a Butcher". Keegan then grabs the bottle and spins it round hoping it will land on him so he can kiss Tiffany. It lands on Keegan and he leans in to kiss her, the pair snog and smile at each other but Bernadette doesn't like the thought of her best friend and her brother kissing. Louise also appears to be jealous even though she is going out with Hunter. After that, everyone makes a toast to Shakil. The next morning, Tiffany thinks that she is ill but Bernadette replies "its called a hangover". A couple of months later, Tiffany asks Shakil's brother Kush Kazemi if she can speak at Shakil's funeral along with all of Shakil's other friends and he tells her its not a bad idea. Tiffany asks Bernadette if she should sing a song but later changes her mind and lets Bex and Keegan speak as they knew him better. While having breakfast, an envelope is put through the letter box saying Slater's. Everyone doesn't know if to open it or not and Stacey's cousin Hayley Slater tells them that she is the only Slater in the house. While pointing to Tiffany, Stacey, Mo and Jean, she arrogantly says "Fowler, Harris, Walters - oh and Buchard" to prove a point that she should open the letter as she is the only Slater in the house. But Tiffany very sarcastically replies to Hayley saying "It's Butcher, actually". They all look at Stacey as she open's the letter and to their surprise, it is the key's to her dad Charlie Slater's old cab, with a note reading telling them that Charlies friend had the cab and he promised Charlie that when he retired he had to give the cab to the Slater's. Hayley says she can fix it but everyone doesn't believe her so Hayley goes to see fellow mechanic Keanu Taylor - who is Tiffany's best friend Bernadette's brother where she asks if there is any jobs, however Hayley didn't really want a job and was just trying to destract him while she stole some tools to fix her Uncle Charlie's cab. Later on she uses Tiffany's laptop so she can go online and see if anyone is interested in buying the cab. Tiffany spots her and this causes them to argue. Stacey pulls the pair apart but Tiffany goes to slap Hayley which causes another fight to break out. Stacey pulls them apart once again and while Tiffany's back is turned, Hayley eats her piece toast - which makes Tiffany mad but Stacey stops them from fighting. Since the Slater Family house is a bit over crowded, Martin gets annoyed with everyone for leaving the house a mess. He then gets ready to go in the shower but realizes Tiffany is in. When Martin asks her is she is done, she replies "I'm washing my hair". Martin then comes down stairs and Tiffany comes out the shower, just as Mo runs up the stairs to use the bathroom. When the Bathroom is finally free, Martin goes in the shower but is disturbed when Jean walks in. She then runs down stairs and Martin goes after her. Jean runs into the kitchen where everyone is and Martin explains what has just happened. Tiffany laughs, as does everyone but Jean says "To be fair Martin, I didn't see much". Everyone laughs again and Kat replies "Poor Stacey". Martin goes to turn away and Kat pulls down his towel, which is covering his body. Everyone screams and Tiffany covers her eyes but Stacey grabs the cloth and puts it over Tiffany's eyes. Martin goes up stairs to resume his shower and get ready. When he comes down stairs into the Kitchen he spots Lily on Tiffany's ipad and tells her she should play outside and get some air in her lungs because she looks pasty. A few minutes later, Lily comes downstairs tanned as Tiffany covered her in fake tan because Martin said she looked pasty. Martin then promises to take Lily to the pictures after he is been to work but later gets robbed. Lily over hears Martin talking to the rest of the family about it and decides to make her own movie. The next day, Tiffany helps Bernadette's family make a fake photo to show that Bernadette's auntie Kandice Taylor is up a mountain. This workas as Tiffany uses special effects. Milton Keenes She left Walford on 12 September 2014 after moving to Milton Keynes with her mum, Terry Spraggan, her half brother, Morgan Butcher and Terry's children, TJ and Rosie Spraggan, although she briefly returned in 2016 for her sisters wedding. Tiffany returned to EastEnders on the 8th January 2018. Character development 2018 return Tiffany, portrayed by Maisie Smith (The Other Boleyn Girl, Released From Fear: A Restorative Story of Justice) who first appeared as Tiffany at just 6 years old, is due to return to Walford in the New Year. She was last seen as a regular character in 2014 when she left with her mum, Bianca Jackson, however she did return for a few episodes coinciding with Whitney's wedding with Lee Carter in 2016. The BBC released promotional pictures and teased an "explosive" return into Whitney's life, "causing chaos when she lands on Whitney's doorstep" . It is not currently known why she has returned to Walford. Maisie Smith said: "It's great to be back on the set of EastEnders. It's been lovely to see some old faces and meet new ones too. I can't wait to show everyone how much Tiffany has changed." Gallery Tiffany Butcher.jpg|Tiffany Dean Tiffany1.jpg|Tiffany Butcher Tiffany_Butcher_2_(3_November_2016).jpg|Tiffany Butcher (3 November 2016) Tiffanybutcher-0.jpg|Tiffany 2018 Tiffany Butcher's Facebook (19 January 2018).jpg|Tiffany Butcher's Facebook (19 January 2018) Tiffany Butcher's Facebook 2 (19 January 2018).jpg|Tiffany Butcher's Facebook (19 January 2018) Tiffany Butcher's Instagram (23 April 2018).jpg|Tiffany Butcher's Instagram (23 April 2018) tiffany & Louise argue.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Introduced by Diederick Santer Category:Kid Characters Category:Butcher Family Category:Simmonds Family Category:Branning Family Category:Beale Family Category:Medeemey Family Category:Wicks Family Category:Harris Family Category:2008 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures Category:2016 Departures Category:2016 Arrivals Category:Returning Characters Category:2002 Births